The Pharoah's guard
by End of Grace
Summary: A Yami is missing and When a light ask Yugi Yami for help he finds that the Yami in question was once his Guard. Not for the narrow minded! A female (lovers) pair Bester/Bez as well as Yaoi Y/Y and R/B maybe YM/M and Seto nice in this fic ok?
1. Missing Yami

Title: The Pharoah's Guard  
Author: Bester of Death  
Warning: Yaoi/Yuri: Yami/Yugi Bakura/Ryou Bez/Bester   
Rating: Pg-13 due to swear words and some adult scense  
Disclaimer: I only own YamiBester (Bez) and Bester. These two have nothing to do with me,   
when ever I speak it well come up as Bester of Death.   
  
Bester of Death: Ok?   
YamiBester: Can we get on with it now?  
Bester: Leave her alone Bez she has to finshs the notes otherwise she'll get in to trouble!  
YamiBakura: I think we should really run and hide because I've notice something you guys haven't.  
Yami: What's that?  
YamiBakura: Bester of Death hasn't had her shots today.  
All, save Bester of Death,: @_@;;  
Bester of Death: Mahahahahahhahahaha!  
  
Chapter one: Missing Yami  
  
It was a quite friday night when Yugi decided to call his friends over to watch a moive, his grampa was out of town so he   
and Yami had the place to themselves. Joey and Honda were going on a double date with a couple of girls from school and   
Tea was dancing school. So in the end it was only Yami and Yugi with Ryou and Bakura. The two white hair boys sat on the  
sofa with Yugi in Yami lap in the old armchiar. They decided to watch Mummy returns. It had got up to one of the really   
intense fight scenes when Bakura called out.   
"This is such crap!! They got so many things wrong it makes me sick, and this is what they call a fight? Ha! Bez could  
some them a thing or two if she was still breathing couldn't she Pharoah?"  
Yami smiled and snuggled closer to his light. "Indeed. But in the words of Bez,'All men, save my Pharoah, are weak'"   
Bakura smirked remembering the only female in the royal court that was allowed to talk to the Pharoah, as well as being   
his guard.  
"Bez was a woman? I didn't think women were allowed in the court in Egpytion time" said Yugi  
"They weren't, But it was out of houner and repect that Bez became one of my guards" said Yami.   
"Everyone disagreed with it at frist, me and Malik more so. It was only until she mocked Seto did she get our vote"   
laughed Bakura "Remember the time that Seto suggest we go across the desert to cut our timing when we visited the Red sea   
only to have Bez point out that the Desert in question was covered with quicksand and sandworms."  
Yami also laughed "Yes then she said if Seto was so set to go that way was to let him go and if he did not return we   
knew for future refence never to go that way. Plus it was getting rid of some of the stuipity in Egpyt as well"   
  
"This Bez doesn't sound very nice" said Ryou  
"She was only evil to Seto, besides she was named after her god Bes the master of chance and trickery."   
explained Yami his smile fell slightly "She was a good and loyal friend til the end"   
Yugi noticed the change in his yami and gently kissed him under his chin "What do you mean Yami?"  
Yami held Yugi tighter "She died by taking an arrow for me, just before we were all banished to the Millennium items"   
"As much as I found that woman annoying I wish actually find myself wishing she was her just to see her kick Kaiba off   
his high horse"   
Suddenly there was a huge crush of tunder and lighting that made all four boys jump. The rain lashed down on to the window,  
making the storm sound ten times worse.   
"Where did that storm come from?" said Yugi as he and Ryou walked over to the window to watch it. Yami stood and looked   
at Barkura "Do you feel that?"  
"Yeah, some one out there is using Shadow magic. I am also getting the power of another item"  
A load knock at the door stopped Barkua in mid sentence. The knocking got loader and loader as the boys slowly walked   
towards the door.  
"Becareful aibou" said Yami who stood behind him.   
"Ryou, stand behind me. Your to weak to fight what ever is behind that door" whispher Barkura as he pulled Ryou back.   
Both Yami's stood in a fighting pose when   
Yugi opened the door.   
  
One the other side was a girl slightly shorter then Yugi. She was soaked to the bone with her purple bangs clinging to her   
small face and her long brown ponytail looked limped behind her. Her skin was pale white with huge dark green eyes with a  
tiny nose. She wore an outfit that looked the same as Yugi's but her's was purple with shorter sleves on the jacket.   
"Hey Pharoah, take a look at what the brat has around her neck" said Barkua  
He did not need to say anything Yami had already noticed. Around the girl's neck was a gold collar fitted tightly with   
an egyption eye in the middle.   
"Hello can we help you?" asked Yugi as he allowed the girl to enter. She girl's teeth were chattering and she shivered   
from cold.  
"I noitce that you to have a Millennium item, so what I am about to say will make some sence. My Yami is missing.   
I can't find her anywhere" said the girl as tears fall from her eyes.   
Yugi could understand the girl's pain, hen would be lost with out his Yami. Yami turned to Ryou and Bakura.   
"Ryou could you make soem hot chocolate please and Bakura get a towel from the bathroom."   
Bakura looked as if he was going to argue so Ryou quickly dragged him away as Yami took the small girl in his arms  
and carried her to the living room and placed her on the sofa, which Yugi was now sitting on. Yami placed her down and   
looked at her and then to his light. The little girl was clearly someone's light, she was bright and innocent, just like   
his little aibou. Ryou sat down and gave the small girl a cup of hot chocolate as Barkura came down with a towel and   
simply threw it at the girl.  
"Here you go brat"   
Yami rolled his eyes and smiled down at the girl "Now tell us what is wrong little one"  
The girl pull of the towel and quickly took a sip of her hot chocolate, before she spoke in a shy and quite voice.  
"My name is Bester, I go to a private school on the otherside of town. I'm quite new around here and have had my Collar for  
over a year now. I got it from a junk shop, the owner had no idea what it was. Me and my Yami are...." the girl suddenly   
blushed and glowed read "Are really close. She is really protective of me which is part of the reason why she's gone.   
I came home yesterday covered in bruses from a group of bullies. My Yami went mad and after looking after me she went out   
to find the boys who did this to me and she didn't come back. I can't even call her though our link, so I know something   
bad has happened to her. " Bester started to cry again and covered her face with her hands.  
"Its ok Bester, we'll help you find your Yami" said Yugi as he tried to comfert her.  
"Why should we help her. If she loses her yami, it her own fault for being weak!" said Barkura  
Ryou slapped his yami on the back of his head "Don't be cruel! When ever we had trouble, we always turned to Yugi and Yami"  
"You did! I only went along because Pharoah there kept threating to send me to the shadow realm"   
Yami just rolled his eyes as he kneeled before the crying light "Bester can you tell us the name of your Yami?"   
Bester sniffed and wiped her eyes "I have always called her Yami or Dash, but you might know her as Bez"  
  
Bez layed on a cold stone floor of an old warehouse. She had found the boys who had hurt her light and bunished them by   
sending them to the Shadow realm but of course she was not ready to deal with they friends, as she had the living lights   
beaten out of her. She lay there, weak and disorientated as blood poured from her wounds.   
"Bester, I'm sorry" she whisphered as she fell in to a deep sleep.  
  
To be continued....  
Bester of Death: It will get better  
Barkura : well it can't get any worse!  
Bez: Shut up! ((whacks Barkura with a day old fish))  
Bester: Please R&R 


	2. Discovery

Title: The Pharaoh's Guard

Author: Bester of Death

Warning: Yaoi/Yuri: Yami/Yugi Bakura/Ryou Bez/Bester 

Rating: Pg-13 due to swear words and some adult scenes

Disclaimer: I only own YamiBester (Bez) and Bester. These two have nothing to do with me, when ever I speak it well come up as Bester of Death. 

Bester of Death: Sorry it took so long!

(Yami, Bez, Bakura enter the room each holding a weapon) BESTER OF DEATH!!

Bester of Death: @_@ what?

Yami: What have you done with our lights?

Bester of Death: I haven't done anything. I haven't even seen them.

Bakura: Don't lie to us; we know you haven't taken your medication recently, so hand them over. 

Bester of Death: I haven't done anything and as for medication I'm off them. The Doc said I didn't need them anymore.

Bez: That's because you threatened to put him in one of your fanfics if he didn't!

Bester of Death: That too but I don't need it anymore. Look all I got is this note addressed to you.

(The yamis snatched the note away from Bester of Death)

The note read: Dear Yamis, we have gone to play at Malik's house, don't worry. Signed the Lights. 

Yami: NO! We have to go and save them!

Bester of Death: Why? Malik seems nice. 

Bez: She clueless! 

Bakura: Malik is a psycho and his Yami is worse!

Bester of Death: Oh Dear! Well I didn't know, I haven't even seen Malik yet, Sky are just showing reruns of when Yami and Yugi went up against Pegasus!

Yami: You shouldn't have let our lights go!

Bester of Death: Woe is me! Why is it that the author is the one that gets the blame?

Chapter Two: History doesn't repeat itself.

The two yamis started at the little girl in a mixture of amazement and disbelief. It was quite with the exception for the storm outside that started to slow down, until Bakura decided to change that.

"What?" he yelled "Bez is your yami?" 

Bester looked up dumbly up at Bakura and nodded, frightened about what he was going to do next. 

"Bez? What is she doing here? And how?" Yami looked concerned and confused.

"Well it's quite simply how isn't it? She came thought that stupid collar!" shouted Bakura as he pointed as the golden collar. Bester frowned and ran a finger over the eye of the collar and looked away. 

"Bez died saving my life Bakura, before we were sealed away in the items."

Explained Yami.

"So whole the hell did she follows us?" snorted Bakura

"Will someone please tell us what's going on?" asked Yugi who looked completely confused.

"Seven thousand years ago, a war broke out over the control of the shadow realm. It was to powerful for anyone to really control so I decided to lock the magic away in the Millennium items. I, Bakura and Malik were to be sealed away with them so if anything happened in the future we would be there to help." Said Yami

"We were in a temple when the Huns attacked. Yami had already sealed me and Malik away at this time but we still knew what was going on. Bez protected Yami as recited the spell to trap himself with in the puzzle. When she ran out of weapons she used herself as a human shield to protect Yami." Added Bakura "we couldn't do anything to save her and watched her die just before Yami was sealed away. You don't want to know what they did to her body." 

Bester tried to hide her tears "She never told me" 

"She wouldn't. She invented the word stubborn!" growled Bakura

"Yet it still does not explain how she got here" said Yami as he licked his lips, wondering how his guard and best friend got trapped with in an item. Suddenly in the deep monotone of Bez's voice did the answer become clear. 

"My loyalty to you is forever my Pharaoh! I would follow you in the lands of the dead to protect you"

"Her vow" Yami muttered as he slapped his forehead.

"Her vow?" Bakura looked confused for a moment and then realization also fell on him. "Oh yeah! Stupid woman!" 

"What vow?" asked the three lights looking at the two dark souls for an expiration. 

"Bez made a vow to serve and protect Yami even in death! So naturally when he left she followed!" growled Bakrua looking evilly at Bester. "What I want to know is how she got such a whimpering spot of waste for a light?"

Bester was crying and trying very hard not to show it. She wanted Bez back. 

"Bakura!" shouted Ryou as he stormed over to his darkness "that isn't nice! If you have nothing decent to say don't say it, otherwise you'll be on the couch to night!" 

Bakura paled and simply nodded. Yugi gave Bester a tissue and gave her a slight hug to make her feel better.

"We'll help you Bester. Do you know where the bullies are?" 

"During the day they could be anywhere, but at night they can be found at a warehouse striping cars." Sniffed Bester.

"Well it's too late to do anything now. It would be a good idea if we all got some sleep and look in the morning" said Yami.

"NO!" shouted Bester as she jumped off the couch clutching her fists "Bez is in danger and she could be hurt or worse" She looked up at Yami with her emerald eyes pleading with him.  "Had the roles been reversed you know she wouldn't stay here, she would go out and look for you! You know she would!"

"I have no doubt that she would. But had the rules truly been reversed you would be begging her to stay out of fear that something could happen to her also? Would you put my light though the same pain and worry your going though now?"

Bester looked as if she was about to argue but stopped when Yami's words reached her and remained silent. Yugi went over to her and gave a reassuring smile. Yami smiled at his light. His light was sensitive about his height but the girl was clearly smaller then Yugi with huge green eyes and Yami found himself wondering how Bez handled her light when he knew that Bez was tall, taller then him. 

/Yami?/ 

//Yes Yugi?//

/I think Bester should stay here. We can't send her home in this weather plus she would only go and look for Bez/

//Alright Abiou//

"Bester you can stay here tonight, we have plenty of room and then we'll go and find your yami" said Yugi "Ryou and Bakura can sleep in my room, Yami and I will sleep in my grandpa's room while Bester can take the spear room" 

//Oh sure!// thought Bakura //She gets the good room because she's a girl//

/Bakura/ said Ryou/ be nice! The poor thing she seems so lost with out her Yami/

//Whatever! Hey Pharaoh// shouted in to Yami's mind, who was watching his light take Bester upstairs.

//Yes what is it//

//Do you think You-Know-who followed as well?//

//We can only pray that he didn't Bakura//

//I agree, though part of me wishes he did, I want to settle the old score//

The storm grew stronger and the rain lashed down and dripped down though the warehouse roof and fell on the sleeping yami. A deep groan of pain came from the depth of its being as she slowly opened her swollen eyes. She crawled on the floor on her hands and knees to try and make her circulation working. Slowly she got up on her legs only to fall down as the blood went directly to her head.  Once again she tried to get to her feet and this time stumbled out in to the storm. 

"By the gods! Ra must be mad to send such a storm! I must get home to Little Light (Bez's nick name for Bester) she must be worried sick. I dare not travel thought the shadow realm; I'm too weak to fight against any of the monsters" 

Seto Kaiba pressed on his mobile for the hundredth time trying to get a hold of Mokuba. He had been held up at a meeting and now wanted nothing more then to get home and spend time with his bother. The storm made it almost impossible to see anything, even with the lights turned up full blast. Suddenly a figure appeared out of no where but it was too late to react and Kaiba could do nothing but hit the person. He skidded across the road and nearly hit a tree. He got out of his car and ran over to the body. It was a girl about his age, tall and slender covered in bruises. She had long brown hair with long purple bangs. She was frighteningly beautiful and he noticed around her neck was a golden collar with the Egyptian eye. 

"A millennium item? But is she a light or a Yami?" Noticing the blood Seto quickly removed his coat and covered the girl with it as he carried her back to his car. Once the girl was secured in his car Seto started to drive home.

"I don't know who you are but somehow you seem familiar. Besides I have some questions concerning the millennium items and I think you hold some if not all the answers to my questions" 

To be continued….

YamiBester: WHAT?! You got Kaiba to find me?

Bester of Death: Yeah so?

YamiBester: I hate him, he's a creep!

Bester of Death: He WAS a creep but now he's really nice you just have to wait and found out HOW nice.

YamiBester: I'm suddenly very scared!

Bester: Please R&R otherwise I might not ever get my yami back!


	3. A blast from the past

Title: The Pharaoh's Guard

Author: Bester of Death

Warning: Yaoi/Yuri: Yami/Yugi Bakura/Ryou Bez/Bester 

Rating: Pg-13 due to swear words and some adult scenes

Disclaimer: I only own YamiBester (Bez) and Bester. These two have nothing to do with me, when ever I speak it well come up as Bester of Death. 

Bester of Death: Sorry it took so long!

YamiBez: She not sorry at all!

Bester: But she is yami! She suffered a bad writer's block for this fic. Then she forgot about it! 

Bester of Death: I did not forget! I just got wrapped up in the Chibi Saga! But I'm back and the block is gone so here we go! Also just a small note, the first chapter has a small mistake. The priest name is Seth not Seto! 

Chapter Three: Blast from the past! 

He wanted blood! He wanted ancient blood. He knew they were here. All four of them and the priest. They cheated him out of power! They cheated him out of death as well. They would not get away with it, he would have his revenge. Starting with the guard that stopped him in the first place and then damned him for all eternity.  Yes he will have her blood on his sword again, hear her scream and beg for mercy, before he rips the throat out of the Pharaoh and his two stinking helpers. 

YamiBez felt the warm silk sheets beneath her, as she slowly opened her eyes. The pain she felt reminded her that last night was real as she gazed at her surrounding. The room was huge and empty save for a bedside table, a dresser and the large bed she was sleeping on.  It was painted in blue and purple and extremely dark. 

"The person who lives here obviously has no taste for colours" she thought as she sat up. "I really need to call home and tell Little Light I'm alright! Poor thing will be worried sick!" 

"You're a wake it's about time" said a deep male voice. YamiBez turned to the door and saw Seto coming towards her.  Yet it wasn't Seto Kaiba she saw, it was Seth the ancient Egyptian priest. Quickly wrapping the blanket around her tightly she grabbed one of the pillows and threw it at Seto hitting him square in the face. 

"In that name of Ra Seth don't you ever knock? I see your manners haven't improved in the last five thousand years" 

Seto glared at the girl in his bed. Her cold eyes stared at him in a familiar way to that of Yami but her hair was brown with purple bangs.  

"Speaking of Manners, I am the host here and I don't like being hit in my own home. Second, My name is Seto Kaiba not Seth."

YamiBez mouth dropped slightly and the only sound to come out was "Oh"

"So the only questions remaining are these, who are you? And are you a Yami or a Light?"

The girl quickly snapped out of her shock and glared angrily at Seto "How do you know…"

"About the Millennium items? I have ran in to a few that is all, but you have not answered my questions" 

The girl growled her eyes still fixed on him "My name is Bez, I once the Pharaoh's royal guard. Now I'm sprite of the millennium collar"

"So that makes you a Yami, so who is your light?"

"What makes you think I'll tell you?" 

 "You and the other Yamis are so possessive of your lights! I'm not going to take them away I just want to know! Besides I don't think Joey will be too happy with me if I did!" 

YamiBez blinked a few times then answered "Her name is Bester, she is my Little Light!" 

"Now we're on a first name bases perhaps you like to tell me why you were out last night in the pouring rain bleeding in the middle of no where?" Seto sneered his words. 

"That is none of your business!" Shouted Bez as a sharp pain shot up her spine. 

"I think it is since I am the one that saved you" 

"Fine then! My Little light was being bullied by a group of thugs. I can NOT stand anyone hurting my light. I went out to find the boys and I punished them for what they did by sending them to the shadow realm. I knew I shouldn't have done it but those boys deserved it. Unfortunately I was ambushed by they friends and was beaten baldly" 

"Why are you not allowed to use your shadow powers?" 

"Because I swore to My Little Light that I wouldn't!"

"Light and Yami relationships are confusing. From what I have seen you yamis have powers far beyond anyone and yet you bend yourselves backwards for your lights that are in a sense weak and dense!"

The gold collar around the girl's neck started to glow and her eyes almost became slits "Nobody speaks about Bester that way! UNDERSTAND!"

Seto, whose experiences with Yami taught him to be afraid when ever the millennium item glowed, took a couple of steps back and apologised.  Bez calm down but she never took her eyes off of Kaiba.

"You look a lot like him, Seth I mean" 

"Should I take this as a compliment?" 

"No, he was an ass. The Pharaoh's high priest and jester!"

"And you? What were you to the Pharaoh? A slave?" 

"No. I was his royal bodyguard and friend!" 

 "Ha! That's rich! A woman, the royal bodyguard of the great Game King Yami!"

"It's the Truth and…How did you know I serve the Pharaoh Yami?" she asked startled 

"Let's just say I have run in to him a few times along with his light Yugi!"

"I must go to him immediately" said Bez as she tried to get out off bed but the pain was too much as she instantly feel back. 

"Your not going anywhere for a while I'm afraid! Your injuries are a lot worse then you think!" 

"I must contact my Little Light and then I must contact The Pharaoh!" 

"Can't you use your link to your Light?" asked Kaiba

"I could but if I did that she would know what has happened to me and it will only upset her more. I won't do that to her. If I could use the Hellophone I would be grateful" 

"You mean you wish to use the telephone. I'll bring it up in a moment but of I do this you have to tell me more about how you and the others got trapped in the millennium items. I did after all save your life"

"If I tell you, we will be equals again?" she asked not really desiring to be indebt to a Seth look-alike. 

"Of course"

"Very well"

Above the game shop in Yugi's guestroom, Bester lay in the small bed under the silk sheets dreaming. She was dreaming about the day she and Bez first met. She had seen the Collar in an old junkshop and had bought it for five pounds as the owner had no idea that it was real gold or that it was ancient. In side was the gold collar that had a gap in it to allow the person to pull it hard enough to put it round they necks. No sooner had Bester put the collar on the gap magically closed up and became a whole band once more and fitted tightly around her small neck. There was a bright yellow glow and she suddenly felt very warm and safe. When the lights were gone Bester realized she was no longer alone. In fount of her stood a tall girl that looked in many ways like her but there were some things very different.  For a start all the girl's clothes were leather and clung like a second skin. Her hair had more purple pangs on the side and they seemed to go down to a point thought then curl. The girl had longer brown hair also that reached down to her knees while her's only gone down to her butt. But the most striking difference was the eyes; the girl's eyes were a deep red like rubies while hers were as green as emeralds.  

"Do not be afraid, Little One, I mean you no harm" Her voice was soft as she smiled. Even back then she referred to Bester as Little One as Bester only came up to Bez's waist. It had taken a while for Bez to explain herself but it wasn't long when the two girls come to deeply care for one another. Bester missed Bez's warm arms and sweet kisses. She had to find Bez, SHE HAD TO! She would go mad if she did not.

"I can sense them. Their not far now. Our time will come. Yes, you will fight, cry and beg for mercy and then you'll die" laughed the deep voice of the shadow that held on tightly to a golden Key with the Egyptian eye. 

To Be continued. 


	4. History Lesson

Title: The Pharaoh's Guard

Author: Bester of Death

Warning: Yaoi/Yuri: Yami/Yugi Bakura/Ryou Malik/Marik Bez/Bester 

Rating: Pg-13 due to swear words and some adult scenes

Disclaimer: I only own Yami Bester (Bez) and Bester.

Chapter Four: History Lesson.

Bez let out a sigh as she stared at Seto "Are you sure you want to hear this?"

Seto simply nodded as he pulled his chair closer to the bed were the injured Yami was sitting. Bez lent back in to the pillows and stroked the eye of her millennium collar. 

"It was seven thousand years ago, when I was the bodyguard and friend to the Pharaoh Yami. I was one of his four advisors; the other three were Seth, Bakura and Marik. Times were not peaceful as many tried to take control of the shadow realm, and there were plenty of open wars. The only person, who ever got close to taking control of the shadow Realm from Yami, was a Sand bandit and leader of the Huns by the name of Echidna. Echidna is a ruthless and heartless being and he desired not more then power and the key to the shadow Realm. Yami got tried of the endless battles and decided to lock the shadow powers away in what he called the Millennium items, each on was crafted and covered in gold and inscrolled with the eye of Ra.  He ordered that one of us remained to guard Egypt while he would take three others with him to sleep in the items just in case anyone tried to call forth the shadow realm again. We four argued and eventually Seth stepped forward to stay in Egypt. Yami, myself and the two others left in the dead of night to go to a private temple that Yami had had built, for whenever he had to call upon the shadow powers. He sealed Malik and Bakura away in they chosen items and was about to seal me away when Echidna attacked. I told Yami to simply cast the spell on him self and go, he tried to argue but Echidna had already broken in and was smashing his way thought the priests and guards. I stood in fount of Yami when Echidna came in shooting his arrows, I would not allow Yami to be harmed so I took the arrows myself.  I was bleeding badly when I engaged him in a sword fight allowing Yami enough time to trap his soul in to the Millennium puzzle."

"Well that explains him and the others but what about you?" asked Seto

"I was getting to that. Both myself and Echidna were gravely wounded and were in a struggle to the death when Echidna made a grab for the Millennium Collar and the Millennium Lock-key"

"Don't you mean the Millennium Key?" 

"No, Lock-Key. The Key which you're thinking of gives the person the ability to go in to anyone's mind. The Lock-Key allows you to unlock anything. One of its nasty gifts that if you put it in to your victims mouth, you can unlock they most secret desires and pains  and you can't lie either. You're a completely open book until the owner of the Lock-key removes its hold."

"I see" 

"I grabbed the Millennium Collar before he did; I was nearly dead so I chanted the words that transported my soul in to the Collar just as Echidna threw this sword that pieced my body. So there you have it, the story of the millennium items"

"So there are no other souls trapped in the magic items?" 

"No"   

"I want blood!"

"Not yet! We're not strong enough!"

"I want their bleeding hearts" 

"Soon very soon" 

"I want the girl" 

"Which one? Light or Dark?"

"The Light one" 

"What will you do with her?" 

"Destroy her innocence" 

"Yes…but what about her dark side?" 

"We'll kill all that know her first and make her suffer." 

The shadow in the dark ally laughed out loudly, pouring out all his darkness and cruelty in to it. A Large golden twist key marked with the eye of Ra hung around his neck. 

Bester woke up feeling cold and lonely. Ever since she put on the collar she and Bez had always shared a bed, keeping each other warm and protecting each other with comfort. Bez had often suffered with bad dreams of the past but she never spoke of them. She felt her troubles were not fit to share with her, saying they were dark dreams that would only frighten her. She slowly walked down the stairs and saw Ryou and Yugi sitting at the table looking at they decks. Both Yami's were probably in bed still, them like Bez, were not early raisers. 

"Morning Bester, did you sleep well?" asked Yugi

"Not really Yugi…I find I can not sleep if Bez is not with me" 

"Has she not contract you?" asked Ryou "Though your link?"  

"No" 

"Don't worry Bester, Bez will soon turn up" smiled Yugi "We'll go looking for her as soon as our Yamis are up" 

"Which won't be until late this afternoon" said Ryou hiding his face. 

"Don't worry my Yami is exactly the same" smiled Bester sadly. 

"Are you and your Yami close Bester?" 

Bester blushed "What do you mean by close?" 

"Are you lovers? I mean, me and Yami are, Ryou and Bakura are also lovers."

"We weren't at first, though she was extremely jealous when anyone hugged me or held me! One time she was with me and a boy kissed me on the cheek for a dare. She beat him up badly, while threatening to rip his eyeballs out of they sockets. She was going to send him to the shadow realm but I calmed her down…barely"  

"Trust us we understand. Bakura has sent several people to the shadow for simply looking at Ryou. Yami used chains to bind me to him when ever we went out!" 

laughed Yugi.

"I guess being trapped for seven thousand years you kind of get lonely so you're possessive over your light"   said Ryou thoughtfully 

"Your Yami got you with that excuse as well?" smiled Bester as Ryou blushed. 

Suddenly Bester's collar began to glow brightly and Bester grabbed her head and screamed loudly. The collar created a force field around the three lights as a powerful blast form outside caused the small shop to shake violently, smashing all the windows. The room filled with a blinding light and Yugi peered though his fingers and saw a large shadow standing in fount of the window. The light faded as did the shadow as Yami and Bakura run down the stairs. 

"Yugi? Are you alright? What happened?" 

"RYOU!" shouted Bakura as he grabbed his light and pulled him in to a tight hug.

"We're fine Yami, but Bester…"

"I'm ok" said the small girl weakly as she pulled her self up from the floor. 

"Bester, you're bleeding!" said Yami as he saw the blood falling down the girl's side. 

"Yeah but nothing hit me…All I could think and hear was a name….and then I felt this sharp pain just as my collar put up that force filed that saved Ryou and Yugi from that blast." 

"What name did you hear Bester?" 

"It was a stranger name…No I think it was two names…But I can't be sure" 

"Just tell us what your heard Bester" said Yugi

"I heard the names Panic and Echidna. Do these names mean anything to you?"

To be continued…


	5. Flashbacks and more

The Pharaoh's guard

By Fallen Grace

"Echidna! What is that Son of a bicth doing here?" spat Bakura; who was still holding a dazed Ryou in his grasp. Bester tried not to flinch at the anger she could sense pouring from Bakura's and Ryou's link. It slammed against her aching head along side Yami's torn concerned about her and Yugi. Bester was not sure how the collar worked; only that it had something to do with soul mates. She could feel everything that the two ancient souls where sending to their lights and vice versa.

"I think the more important question is how he got here" said Yami as he turned to his own light. "Are you sure you're alright Yugi?"

"I'm fine! But Bester isn't, she is losing a bit too much blood from that cut on her head for my liking!"

"I'll go get some ice…" said Ryou as he moved to get some, Bakura pulled him back.

"Like Hell you are! You're going back to bed and I'll get the ice"

"But I…"

"Don't make me drag you to our room by your hair Ryou, because I swear to Ra I will do it!" Bakura hissed as his grip on Ryou became tight enough to bruise. Bester could feel the tight stone wall what Ryou instinctively put up around him self as he nodded to his darker half. She looked up at Yugi and Yami for answers but both shook their heads. It was not their business to tell or hers too know. She crawled over to Ryou and placed a hand against his back and gently rubbed.

"You ok?"

"Yes of course, he only gets like that when he's being really protective of me!" smiled Ryou.

"I can't remember how many times I used that excuse for Bez's behaviour." She muttered as she continued to rub his back.

"Bez hurts you?" asked Yami in debrief.

"She use too…she was quite harsh and I don't think she really knows her strength. She used to tie me and lock me in my room when ever she got really jealous of the people I hanged round with at school. It was only when I threatened to leave her and fight back did she mellow out."

"But why was she like that, I mean was she like Malik's yami?" asked Yugi.

"It's a bit more easier then that Yugi" Said Yami "Bez has never been in love before and when she finally found it, became possessive"

Bester raised her hand to her collar and stocked the golden eye. Possessive; is that what you call it?

Flashback

"Where were you little Light? You should have been home over an hour ago" said Bez in a low voice as she glared in to Bester's innocent eyes. Bez was pissed and Bester knew it. The moment she had walked in to her room, Bez backed her in to a corner and slammed her fist against the wall beside her face. She had left her ancient spirit in her room with a couple of history books as well as fiction ones to read, so that Bez could catch up with history. Bester had spent the rest of her summer holidays teaching Bez about the modern world. Bez seemed more the willing to learn and seemed her kind and nice; this was a side of Bez that Bester had ever seen before and it scared her. Today had been the first day back at school and she went out with her friend Rabe to the new pizza place in town.

"I was with my friend Rabe and we went out and I forgot to call you and…"

Next thing Bester knew she was flung on to her bed by her hair and Bez was on top of her and pinning her down. She wanted to call out in pain but Bez place a hand over her mouth to stop the scream.

"From now on, you come straight home and if I ever see this Rabe person, I will kill her! Understand?"

Bester nodded her head franticly and began to wonder if having the ancient being as a friend was such a good thing after all.

End of Flashback

Bakura came back and knelt down beside Bester and placed the ice on the side of her head. Bester gasped at the sharp pain that went though her head and it was not because of the ice. With her hand on Ryou's back and Bakura's hand on the side of her, their connection went though her like electrical voltage and by the gods, it hurt! All three of the millennium items shone; allowing each couple to catch a glance of the others bond. Each bound was seen like a piece of golden twine. Ryou's and Bakura's bound was dull and faded and had many knots where the bond was so often broken. It was so thin and pitiful; one could wonder why it hadn't broken and remained that way. Yugi's and Yami's at the beginning was thin and faded and yet as the twine continued it grow stronger and brighter and in the middle there was a knot, for the time when Yugi turned his back on Yami before their fight in the finals of duellist kingdom. Bester's and Bez's were similar to Yugi's at first but theirs had no knot. Theirs was a strong bound with a few bumps in the thread but still beautiful. A loud thud snapped the boys out of their daze to find Bester on the floor out cold with vomit spilling out of her mouth. Yami quickly reacted picking up the small body and carrying to the bathroom, so she could vomit down the toilet. Yugi quickly followed and started filling up the bath with hot water leaving Bakura and Ryou behind. Ryou could not hold back a sob and tears fell from his brown eyes. Bakura hesitated for a moment but then place a gentle hand on Ryou's shoulder only to have his light fling himself in to his arms.

"Is our bond really that bad? It me isn't it? I'm what making it weak!" Ryou cried.

Bakura stroked Ryou's hair "No Ryou…You're what keeping it together"

Seto Kaiba could hear the ancient sprint screams ring out in his empty house like a bell. He had been busy over the reports for Kaiba corp. when Bez started screaming. He ran to the room as fast as he could, hoping not to find a shadow monster attacking her or something to that effect. What he saw certainly was not what he was expecting. Bez's body seemed to be lashing out in all directions, her eyes were just white pupils an vomit was pouring out of her mouth; chocking her as she was trying to scream.

"My god she's have a fit!" muttered Kaiba as he leapt on the bed and pulled her up in to a sitting position. She continued to choke on her vomit so Kaiba used his longest thing and shoved it down her throat to help her be sick. Bez threw up all over the bedding and sobbed in to Seto's shirt. Her body slowly started to stop shivering and her sobs died down.

"Sorry…" she muttered in to the cotton shirt.

"What the hell is wrong with you" snapped Kaiba as he looked down at the Yami.

Bez placed a hand over her collar and smiled as she brushed her long brown hair out of her face. "The Millennium collar has made me the guard and keeper of soul mates as the Millennium puzzle makes Yami the guard of darkness. Bester, my little light and my soul mate, was subjected to another bond…it was painful."

"Why?"

"Because once she was a were of the bond the collar called out to the other bonded pair in the room, the strength and pain of those bonds hit her and me hard and the power of the collar just kind of went out of control."

"It that what it did to you I hate to think what it did to your light. Why are you still crying?"

"Well, it's the bonds I felt. One was my honoured Pharaoh Yami the other…" tears fell again "was my best friend Bakura."

"I don't understand"

"Bakura's bond…it's so weak. It's holding on by a thread. And the sad thing is…I know Bakura really loves his light!"

"I find that hard to believe. I've seen the bruises on Ryou and you can't tell me they were done out of love"

Bez flinched at the spite in Kaiba's words "Love is not an easy thing for us, Kaiba. Yami started ruling the county at the age of 15 and me, Bakura, Seth and Ishtar were all about the same age. We were cruel and uncaring to anyone weaker then ourselves. Mainly because they were aloud to live their lives free of duty and remain innocent to the carnage and malice that Egypt was in at the time. We…were very bitter about it and so had a tendency of lashing out and going over the top with our punishments. I guess its only fitting that we become the darker souls of the most innocent of beings."

Seto snorted thinking over his feelings for Joey Wheeler; he was the dark shadow to Joey's golden light; if only the mutt knew. Bez looked at Seto curiously, feeling an all known well tugging of the Millennium Collar. It was the same tugging that she felt when it called out to her soul mate Bester. Yet there was something odd about Seto, he was on the same wave length as her in the sense that he was the darker soul of the pair. There was a bond yes…Seto's thread was there yes but the lighter part of his soul was missing. But…had not Seto said something about a boy named Joey? Bez looked at the face that she knew in her heart once belonged to the high priest Seth. They could have been lovers had it not been safer to pretend to be enemies, a shame really. Despite how they acted in fount of others, Seth and Bez could easily get along and enjoyed each others company. It was a secret, they constant bickering was a secret language of trust and friendship.

"Seth…I mean Seto Kaiba…You mentioned a while ago a boy named Joey. May I ask about him?"

Seto frowned suspiciously "Why do you want to know?"

Bez decided to be straight forward, one of the many traits that Seth found annoying. "Is he your lover? Your soul mate?"

"What business is that of yours?" spat Kaiba who was now bright red.

Bez simply arched an eyebrow and tapped on the collar with her index finger.

"Oh…" Seto sigh and ran his finger though his hair in defeat "Joey is my soul mate, but he doesn't know it. Besides even if I told him I had feelings for him, he would still reject me. Too much water under the bridge"

"We had a similar saying back then. Too much crap floating in the Nile"

Seto laughed and smiled at Bez "You know it's odd…I have only just met you and yet it seems as if I can trust you"

Bez smiled and thought "It seems Seth is not as lost as I thought"

In the darkest part of the city, deep within the slumps and abounded buildings Panic sat in his apartment glaring in to the shadows. The electricity had been cut off again and the water was leaking from the pipes. The place smelt of piss, booze, cigarettes and most importantly blood. It never stopped to amaze Panic how everyone's blood was a different shade of red and how in the intensity of fear that blood can boil and taste ever so sweet. Panic's father had taught him the art of fear when he was a small child. The fear that he felt when he was a child was nothing compare to the fear he now drove in to peoples hearts. His father had been so proud of his son when he held the knife to his throat and threaten to mime him with it. His father laughed and said "Well it's about time you showed some spunk! Oh you're my blood alright, so I'm going to teach you the family art and I know you're going to love it." There were so many rules to follow with this art as the lines between pains, pleasure and fear were all tangled up and the slightest change could alter the experience. Yet there was one rule Panic's father had often drilled in to his head.

"What we are son is artists, we give people what they want, pain, pleasure and most importantly fear. We are paid in blood and adrenalin. But remember this, we never take the life of the people we serve, we are artists not monsters"

So Panic unleashed his teachings on to the world and was quickly employed in to the services of Pegasus. That's when the trouble began; He was one of the islands eliminators in the game of duel monsters and he had to run in to that blasted kid. The game had started well and in his favour. Then it changed and Panic slowly lost his way and lost the duel and then lost his soul. It was in the shadow realm that he met what he now considered his partner; his yami Echidna leader of the Huns and a sand bandit. Echidna had long black hair and a scar under his right eye. He wore long black pants and a black vest top that he wore open. He was tall, frightening tall, with the body of a renowned warrior, all muscle. He was beautiful and dangerous and he was everything that Panic would consider a master piece. This master piece promised him everything, knowledge, power, understanding, revenge and more importantly himself. All Panic had to do was share his body with him and aid him with his own revenge.

When Panic awoke in his body, he found himself lying naked on the floor of his flat with a weird object in his hands. It was about half a meter in length and was made of pure gold. The bottom half was craved in to the shape of a key while the top half was a golden ball with the eye of Ra embedded in to it and on its sides were an angel and a devils wing. He sat up and examined the strange object when it started to glow brightly. Suddenly before him stood Echidna, looking more frightening and deadly when he did in the shadow realm and he to hold the strange object. Echidna smirked and raised the object to Panic's mouth.

"Put it in your mouth"

Panic did not know why he obeyed but he soon felt the cold metal of the object in his mouth and found himself sucking it with pleasure. Echidna's smirk almost turned loving, before he twisted the metal object harshly, cutting open Panic's tongue. The pain was incredible, and it was not from his mouth either but from his mind. His mind had been torn open, he was an open book for Echidna to plunge in to and rearrange at his whim. Echidna burst out laughing and removed the metal key from Panic's bleeding mouth.

"This is the Lock-key. It is one of the many millennium items. Which were created by the Pharaoh to lock away the shadows. This item has the power to unlock anyone's mind. Not only that, it also loosens their tongues so as they can not lie. But to evoke its powers one must offer it's their blood. Your thoughts are as dark as your blood my aibou" Echidna leaned down and licked the blood stains from Panic's mouth. "Together we will get revenge on the bastard Pharaoh and then his bitching bodyguard. But first let me reward you for releasing me"

That had been so many months ago; months of training and teaching. Panic teaching Echidna about the modern world while Echidna trained him in the use of his shadow powers. The sound of the shower being turned off caught Panic's attention to the very sexy but dangerous Echidna that emerged from the bathroom. Panic had told him that he was meant to be naked in the shower, but Echidna told him that they must always be prepared, so before Panic stood a very naked Echidna with a dagger tied to his upper thigh. Echidna had his usual smirk on his face as he strutted over to Panic and kissed his forehead.

"What dark and twisted thoughts are you having now aibou"

"I want to get this over with! I want to spill their guts and drink their blood and get on with my life" Panic muttered.

"So impatient, we will get our revenge aibou but we needed to server it. There is no needed to rush after all, there are worst things in life then death. After that we will get on with our lives." Echidna smiled as he get dressed in his new leather outfit that he made Panic buy for him. The leather pants and vest fitted like a second skin and the combat boots and long leather jacket completed his outfit. Panic growled at the "Our" lives remark. His life had become Echidna's life, he had to buy the spirit new knifes, clothes, everything. What made it worst was that he was unemployed and needed money fast, but when ever he tried to get a job Echidna somehow put a stop to it.

Echidna could read his aibou's thoughts and sighed "Do not worry about such things aibou, I told you, once we have had our revenge, I will take care of all your problems"

"How you're an ancient dead spirit" spat Panic "that won't pay the bills"

"I have my ways Aibou"

"And while we're on the subject quit calling me that! You make it sound as if we were lovers or something!"

"Aren't we?" Echidna tried to look upset and hurt but it did not fool Panic.

"No we're not! I'm not gay!"

"Of course not" Echidna snorted "Now get your coat on, we're going hunting"

"We've already hit the lights of the Pharaoh and the bitch! Let them suffer for a few more hours before we go again"

"Foolish Aibou, the light was there but the bitch wasn't! Besides did you not sense that girl's power! She protected herself and the other lights with the collar."

"Then what is the point in going after them again? They will be expecting us"

"We not hunting them, we're going hunting for that bitch, the high bodyguard Bez."

Seto sat at his desk pondering the contents of a large cardboard box on his desk. It was filled with letters, photos and wrapped up presents all addressed to one golden hair boy named Joey. There were birthday cards, x-mas cards, valentine day cards, and love letters. There were school photos, newspaper photos, spy photos and satellite snap shots, all of them were of Joey. In his hands was a picture that Joey had done. The task was to draw a self portrait of them selves with chalk. Despite what others may think Joey was a really good artist. The picture was so good in fact that Seto had to "Require" it from the art room when everyone else had gone home. He wanted Joey, he could not help that. It happened shortly after duel monster kingdom tournament, when he had left Joey broken on the ground. Something kept screaming at him to go back, pick up the pup and take him home were he belonged. When Isis told him about the tournament and its dangers, he did everything he could to stop Joey from entering. That of course did not stop his soul mate from doing just that and almost losing his life for it. Wasn't it bad enough that he lost his own tournament or worst yet lost to Yugi again? When he approaches Joey about being his lighter half, he wants to be the best. True he was a millionaire and the president of Kaiba corp. but what was the point if he was not the best duellist. Suddenly the intercom started bleeping. Seto quickly grabbed the box and shoved it out of sight under his desk, before answering.

"Who is it?"

"That's a nice hello Kaiba! Open up we're freezing!" growled the voice of the very angry Ishtar, Yami to Malik.

"Why the hell should I?" snapped Kaiba

"Kaiba, can you let us in? We need to speak to you" that was Malik and he sounded as if his teeth were chattering. Kaiba sighed and ran his hand throw his hair. Hell he already had one yami under his roof why not one more and its light. Besides had Bez not mention that she and Ishtar were friends?

"Alright you can come in but this better be good"

No sooner said then done Kaiba was soon facing two pale blond haired, violet eyed boys in his office.

"What do you want?" he asked indignity.

"That's a nice welcome I must say. We're here to give you a warning and you don't even offer us a drink!" spat Ishtar.

"You two are not the most trusted out of Yugi's little group"

"Hey we apologised for that mess! Don't tell me you're still bitter that I screwed up your little tournament" muttered Ishtar as he walked over to Malik and started to rub his arms to help get his light warm.

"We're here to give you a warning Kaiba" said Malik though his chatting teeth. "Someone's out to get you"

"So, that's not exactly news" hissed Kaiba who was still annoyed about the almost take over from his own board members. Ishtar notice that his light was not getting any warmer suddenly walked around behind Kaiba and tore of the fine expensive curtain and proceeded to wrap it around Malik.

"Nothing worse then a light with a cold" he muttered and was rewarded by one of Malik's rare smiles.

"I hope you know your going to pay for that!" said Kaiba as he stood up.

"Your rich enough, a new pair of curtains should be like spare change for you" Ishtar spat back.

"If you two have got nothing better to tell me leave, I don't want to waste my time with a pair of…"

"Finish that sentence Seto Kaiba and I will have you as my Aibou's foot cushion for the rest of your life" growled Ishtar as he pulled out the millennium rod. Kaiba glared at the ancient spirit and sat back down. Malik slowly raised his hand and gently lowered Ishtar's arm that held the Millennium Rod.

"Kaiba the person or persons in this case are not some revel company. It's a madman and a Yami" explained Malik

"What? Why would they be after me?"

"Idiot, their after anyone that has anything to do with the past and the millennium items. You're the reincarnation of the High Priest, your going too be…" cried Ishtar

Seto leapt to his feet and slammed his fist down on the table. "I'm not YOUR damned high priest! My name is Seto Kaiba not Seth or whoever Bez called me!"

Ishtar's eyes widened and suddenly filled with tears while Malik looked confused.

"Bez; who is Bez, I've never heard of her" said Malik. Seto smirked and decided to rub a little salt in what ever wound he had opened.

"She was one of the Pharaoh's courts, personally I think that she was more likely to be Yami's personal…"

Now Seto expected a lot of things that Ishtar would do, Threaten him with the Millennium Rod, Shouting obscenities at him but he certainly did not see Ishtar's fist flying at him and hitting him in the face. He fell back in to his chair holding a split lip while glaring at the furious assassin.

"Your Seth all right; he was a cruel bastard towards Bez as well. Bez was Yami's bodyguard and my best friend. But died saving my life as well as Bakura's and Yami's. I could even say I loved her, as much as a guy like me can. She died before I could tell her that I really meant it."

Flashback

"Well…that was fun" laughed Bez as she licked the blood of the "would have been assassin" of her knife. Ishtar smiled; Bez always looked good, even when coated in blood. He guessed it was her pale complexion that made the blood exotic. With her cotton white skirt and top with arms and ankles in gold with her long brown hair flowing freely, Bez truly was a vision to behold. Bez causally wiped some blood from her face and kissed Ishtar on the cheek.

"Thanks for inviting me koi"

"You really shouldn't call me Lover Bez, might ruin your good reputation"

"Would that be a bad thing?" Bez winked at him with a secret smile.

"Besides Malik she would have to have a good reputation for you to destroy in the first place" said Seth as he swept in to the room in his royal purple robes. Gracefully he kicked the corpse. "Is this the assassin?"

"No…its one of your servants! Who in the name of Ra do you think it is?" Snapped Bez glaring at the high priest.

"Had Ishtar killed him like requested I would not have questioned but since it was you…" Seth let the insult hang in the air as he banished the soul to the shadow realm.

"Why don't you do something more constructive with your time Seth, like cleaning up the royal cat's crap from the garden? Let's go Bez" said Ishtar as he dragged Bez away. "You shouldn't let him get to you Bez"

"I know! Its just makes my blood boils thinking that idiot has some kind of power over me. A few good words from him and I will become his personal slave. Doesn't anyone love me in this place?"

"I love you"

Bez smiled and kissed his cheek again "Thanks even if it's not true thanks"

End of Flashback

"I don't know how I pity more, her, you or your poor forgotten other half" said Kaiba bitterly as he spat out a bit of blood.

"Huh?" Ishtar turned around to see Malik in tears and slightly cursed. His light and lover was not emotionally balanced and it was his fault. Having used him to kill his father and turned him against his family had taken their toll and to find that Ishtar used him as well kind of ended Malik's sanity.

"You don't love me?" he cried quietly

"Silly light of course I do. I love you with all of my soul. Besides Bez is dead and gone, she…"

"Ishtar?"

Everyone's heads snapped up and over to the door where the badgered Bez stood.

It was not how she wanted to meet her old friend, but when she heard his voice she could not resist. Although it was not very warrior like, Bez could not hide the tears that were falling.

"Bez you're alive" Ishtar whispered unbelievingly as he stared at her.

"Yes it me Koi"

With a load thud Ishtar, assassin to the pharaoh and spirit of the Millennium Rod fainted dead to the floor. Bez smiled at her ancient friend.

"You haven't changed, still the dramatic one"

Pegasus cleaned up the paperwork from his desk when the phone rang. It had been over a year since his duellist tournament and a few months since he got back the Millennium eye from the spirit of the Millennium ring. Turns out the lighter half of the pair had found it one day and had demanded that the spirit give it back. Pegasus wondered how the lighter half had managed that, but he did not give it to much thought. He smiled gently at the only photograph on his desk. The picture was of him, his beloved and the one person that kept his sanity together. He missed the little one and often scowled himself for being a terrible uncle. He allowed the phone to ring a few more times before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Mr Pegasus, thank Ra I have caught you in time. Quick you must hurry! He has returned and will come to kill you soon, if he doesn't kill your niece and daughter first!"

"Daughter…I don't have a daughter!"

"Yes you do! Everything is linked to the item you wear and an ancient past! You must find the others and fast before it's too late"

"Wait who are…"

The phone went dead before the person could respond. Pegasus slammed down his phone and quickly ran to his room to pack. If this was some kind of sick joke someone was going to pay dearly for it!

To be continued…


	6. So Close

The Pharaoh's guard

Warning: Yaoi/Yuri: Yami/Yugi Bakura/Ryou Malik/Ishtar Bez/Bester Seto/Joey

Rating: Pg-13 due to swear words and some adult scenes

Disclaimer: I only own Yami Bester (Bez) and Bester.

This is for you Ultra Rodimus, enjoy!

Pegasus was not a suspicious man and he would differently not call himself paranoid. That was why he had jumped from his seat from his office and ran to his room to pack. Any normal person would have ignored such a call; especially a call that was so inaccurate about their information. Pegasus did not have a daughter; his wife was unable to have children. Yet he did have a niece; only one and she was very dear to his heart. Pegasus eyes glanced over at his deck; he had not dueled since his embarrassing defeat at Kaiba's hands.

"_Everything is linked to the item you wear and an ancient past!"_

Duel monsters, Millennium items, and the ancient pharaoh; at that moment Pegasus knew that if anything happened to Bester, he would rip out the Millennium eye before throwing himself off the nearest building. Snatching up his deck, Pegasus stormed out of the room to get to his helicopter which was now fueled and ready.

Bester brushed her long purple bangs back as she continued to be sick. Keeper of soul mates meant you had to have great empathy and understanding of emotions. The blinding pain of Ryou's and Bakura's bond, the fear and anxiety that was holding it together, caused Bester's stomach to churn and bring up what little food she had eaten. She hated that she was so weak but Bez simply laughed and said that Bester had a really strong heart so it did not matter. Yami help by holding back the rest of her long hair and rubbed her back, while Yugi held a glass of cool water for her.

"Feeling any better?" asked Yami as he continued to rub her back.

"Much thanks, I think the worse is over" said Bester as she stood up straight and smiled for him.

"Here drink this, and there is a bath here if you want it" said Yugi "Um Bester can I ask…"

"You wanted to know what that was."

Yugi nodded he had a feeling but he wanted to be sure. Bester took a deep breathe and took Yugi's hand.

"The three cords you saw in your minds eye were the bonds that tie us to our darker selves. The one filled with knots and looks pitiful is Ryou's and Bakura's. The one that is slightly faded in parts with one knot is your and Yami's. The other is mine and Bez's. As keeper of soul mates, my job like Bez's is to look at the bond between darkness and light and make sure that the bond is never severed or in many cases not severed for long. It would cause too much of an imbalance"

There was a slight knock on the door and the two lights and yami looked up to see Ryou and Bakura in the door way. Ryou's eyes were all red and puff while Bakura's looked blood shot. The sight of their frail link had cleared shocked them both, and the nastier part of Bester hoped that it was enough of a shock to kick Bakura in to being a better yami for his light.

"How are you feeling tiny?" asked Bakura gruffly as he walked in to the room and placed his hand on Bester's forehead.

"Better, thank you"

"Bester, I know it's not the best time but when we asked you about who attacked us, you said Echidna and someone else…" said Ryou as he too came in to the bathroom.

"Yes I said Panic. I'm sure that's his name. And I'm a hundred percent positive that he's the lighter half."

"Panic? Yami you don't think it's the same Panic from Duelist kingdom do you?" asked Yugi a little fear in his voice.

"I would hope not. That man was dark and cruel to begin with, I would hate to think what Panic and Echidna can do if they work together. Bester by any chance did you see their bond too?"

"No, when Bakura set the collar off both Panic and Echidna were out of its range. Though I did sense and unbalance of a sort between them but it could be nothing"

"That is a shame, if their bond was weak, they may be easier to deal with" said Yami

"Since Echidna probably wishes revenge on us for the past, he's using Panic's knowledge to hunt us down. Bakura, get on the phone and call Malik, warn him. Tell him to meet us at Joey's place"

"Joey's?" asked Bakura

"Yes, Panic won't remember Joey at least I hope so. They know we're here, so our best course of action is to go to someone who will be over looked"

"Well you're the pharaoh, but I don't think we should get the mutt involved. It's not his problem. Secondly what about Kaiba, he might not remember he was once our friend but Echidna sure as hell will"

"Panic never saw Kaiba so Echidna will hopefully not make the connection. If he does, Kaiba is more then capable of defending himself"

"Besides" said Yugi with a small smile "Joey will be mad if we _don't_ get him involved. I'll call him now" said Yugi as he went to get his mobile. Bakura and Ryou went down stairs to call Malik from the main line leaving Yami alone with Bester.

"Bester before you jump in the bath why don't you try and contact Bez again. She needs to know what's going on; Echidna will be mainly after her"

Bester raised her hand to her collar, rested her fingers on the eye and closed her eyes in concentration. Yugi came in to the room happily shortly followed by a glum Ryou.

"Joey said to come over immediately; he'll be waiting for us"

"We can't get a hold of Malik, he's not answering his home phone and his mobile is off"

Yami looked at Bester as she took her hand off of the collar. She sighed and seemed upset.

"Bez's half our link is being blocked. It's like she's being distracted by someone. Someone she doesn't want me to know about"

Ishtar groaned as he came to on Kaiba's sofa. His head was pounding and his fingers brushed against a lump. Malik was looking over him, worry craved in his face.

"Are you alright?"

"Ouch! What hit me?"

"No one but you hit the floor. Poor thing, what did it ever do to you"

Ishtar practically leaped at that voice and looked at the tall girl standing next to Kaiba. The girl was dead, he was sure of that. Yet there she was, in modern clothes with a millennium item around her neck.

"Bez…BEZ! What in the name of anubis are you doing here?" yelled Ishtar as he jumped off of the sofa and embraced her.

"Well, when all of you were sealed away, Echidna kind of got a little desperate. I was injured by that arrow and bleeding, Echidna wasn't that better off, I spoke the incantation and placed myself in the collar." Explained Bez as she looked over his shoulder and saw a very tearful Malik. "Oh Ishtar is this your light…"

Ishtar released her and turned to his light. He quickly walked over to his light and wiped away the tears. "Malik this is my friend Bez, she was Yami's bodyguard. Bez this is my light."

"Pleased to meet you Malik" said Bez as she held out her hand. Malik nodded his head to her and leaned in to Ishtar's body. Bez looked slightly confused but decided not to look at their bond. Bester had been though enough and she did not really want Bester finding out about Ishtar with out her explaining him first. Bester would be…

"Bester!" shouted Bez suddenly making everyone jump.

"Bester? Who is Bester?"

"My little light, I still haven't called her. She's going to be worried sick. Where's that thing Seto?"

Seto knew what she was on about, having heard her already call it a hellophone, handed her the receiver. She took it from his and placed it to her ear. She stood there for a few moments then glared at Seto.

"Nothings happening"

"Of course nothings happening, you haven't typed in her number" sighed Seto in exasperation "What is it? I'll type it"

"Number?"

"You don't know your number?"

"I only ever saw Bester talking in to it. Besides I usually talk to her though our bond"

"But you don't want to talk to your light though that because you don't want her to know that you had your ass kicked" smirked Seto as he took the phone off of her. Bez glared at him daring him to laugh at her. Malik walked over to Bez and took her hand.

"Don't worry Bez; it took Ishtar months to learn mine. Do you know your address?"

"Yes I do,

I learnt it when I was out about my little Light"

"Well we'll be going to Yami's to give him our warning and then we'll drop you off"

"Good it's about time you left!" Snarled Seto as he sat behind his desk.

"What warning do you have for the Pharaoh?" asked Bez as she brushed Malik's hair away from his eyes.

"You're not going to like this Bez, but Echidna is back. He wants revenge on all of us" said Ishtar, and almost regretted his words seeing how fast Bez went white.

"Impossible, I killed him" said Bez and then at that moment a thought came to her "Oh no! I must have sealed him in the lock-key when I sealed my self in to the collar"

"So this mess is your fault" sneered Seto, almost loving that fact that Bez looked so bewildered and guilty.

"No, I mean I didn't know. I thought I left his to bleed to death on the temple floor" cried Bez as she started to pull at her hair.

"It's not your fault Bez, it was many years ago, who knew that the lock-key had been possessed? Besides now is not the time to throw a fit, we have to get to Yami and the others"

Malik pulled out his mobile and noticed he had four missed calls from Yugi's house. He really shouldn't really leave his phone on silent. He started to ring back and allowed it to ring for a time but then it went to answer phone.

"Yugi has tried to contact me but he is no longer home" he informed his darker half.

"If Yugi is contacting us then it's important. Echidna may have already attack them. They would probably go to Joey's since Echidna doesn't know who he is"

"Joey…" suddenly Seto was sitting up but only Bez noticed.

"Kaiba can you supply us with a car to get there?" asked Malik.

"Why should I? You got here on your own, so you can very well leave the same way"

"Kaiba will you come with us? I know you wish to see Joey" said Bez. This was clearly the wrong thing to say as Kaiba shot up and slammed his hands on the desk.

"I want nothing to do with that Mutt now get the hell out of here!"

Bez frowned, had not Kaiba told her early that Joey was his other half, his light. So way was he acting as if he could not stand the boy? And what was the deal with calling him a mutt? She then noticed the old cardboard box under Seto's seat. She smiled nastily at him.

"Well Seth, if you don't wish to see your darling puppy that's up to you, but I'll take what ever is in that box your trying to hide to him"

The next few moments were in slow motion, Seto should have gotten to the box first but was to stunned to act fast enough because of Bez's words. Bez snatched the box and threw it over to Malik who very quickly gave it to Ishtar who opened it while Seto screamed no.

"Oh naughty Kaiba, look at this stash" laughed Ishtar as he looked throw the photos.

"Hey this is that picture that Joey drew and then got detention for because he lost it. He was livid as it was one of his best drawings. Why do you have it?" asked Malik innocently.

"Found it" was the short answer as Seto was to busy glaring daggers in to Bez who was still smiling.

"Well Joey will certainly want it back so, see ya Kaiba" Ishtar, Malik and Bez started walking towards the door when Seto called out.

"Alright, what is it going to cost me for you to give me that box back and not tell Joey about this?"

"Nothing" said Bez as she came back in to the room and took Seto's hand. It was shaking. Bez can feel Seto's week bond to Joey fluctuating, it seemed Seto felt as if he was about to either be thrown in to the abyss or pushed. "Seto we won't give Joey the box nor will we say anything about your feelings for him, all you have to do is come with us."

Seto was silent for a moment and then griped Bez's hand as if it was a life line.

"I trust you Bez, I don't know why but I do, it's those two jokers I'm worried about"

Bez sent a blank look at Malik and Ishtar silent wishing they would hold their own end of this. Malik took the box back from Ishtar and gave it back to Seto.

"You say anything mean to Joey or call him a dog, our tongues will wag" it was low and menacing with a wall of ice behind it. The air froze and the temperature dropped fast then what it did in the desert. For a moment Bez could have sworn there lighting was sparking out of both Seto and Malik's eyes as they glared at one other.

"Fine I won't say any dog comments but that's it. So lets get this over with and take my car, the sooner this is over the better"

Joey had just finished clearing away all his dad's beer bottles when he remembered that he had left a load of washing in the living room.

"Can't have the guys seeing that, besides there be nothing for them to sit on, got to remember to put the pizza in"

He quickly put in the pizza, shoved all the clean clothes in the airing cupboard, when he remembered he had left all his art stuff out. He wasn't good at much but he was good at art. He loved sketching people and drawing dragons. He wanted to go in to character design for games; it was a passion and a dream. He looked down at his least masterpiece; it was Seto with the blue eyes white dragon behind him. Unlike the real Seto though this one was genially smiling, not that trademark smirk. Joey wondered if Seto ever really smiled like that when his stomach growled and brought him back to earth. Shit the Pizza. Quickly stashing his pictures under the coffee table he went back to the joining kitchenette and shoved the large ham and mushroom pizza in the oven. On the phone Yugi had sounded worried when he asked if he and the others could come over. Didn't say exactly why and what for, only they needed a place to crush and think things though without being interpreted. So Yugi and the others were coming over to plan and well you can't plan on an empty stomach. Plus it's always there just to fiddle with when you couldn't think of something, call it bad manners, but it does help the brain cells. There was a knock at the door and Joey quickly sent a swift pray to the heavens that it wasn't his dad. His dad had packed a few things and had disappeared with his drinking mates at the beginning of the week and had not come back yet.

"Yeah…who is it?"

"It us Joey" said Yugi though the door. Joey breathed a sigh of relief and quickly scanned the room for any mess he needed to clean up. There was the odd pair of boxers on the floor but the guys wouldn't say anything about that right?

"Coming" said Joey as he walked over to the door and opened it. "Hi guys, just put the pizza in"

"Thanks Joey we're starving" said Ryou as he and Bakura walked in first. Yami came in second and he and Joey grasped hands.

"Thanks for letting us come over at such late notice Joey, we're grateful"

"Hey no problem, it's just us guys and a…"

"Actually Joey, it's not just us "guys" we've brought a girl with us. She about our age and she knows all about us"

"Huh? Where?"

"She's behind Yugi"

"Come off it! No ones that..."

At that moment Bester popped her head around Yugi's shoulder for Joey to see her.

"Hi" she said quietly.

Joey looked like a fish for that moment and he knew it. Yugi was small, no one could be smaller then Yugi, yet here she was, hiding behind him.

"Holy shit! You're tiny" he blurted out.

Bester gaped back at him for a moment in shock before smiling "And you're clearly a natural blonde so we're even"

Everyone laughed and Joey came forward to shake Bester's hand.

"I deserved that, names Joey Wheeler"

"Hello Joey I'm Bester, a light"

"A Light…You mean like Yugi and Ryou? So where's your yami?"

Bester face fell and Joey knew instantly that was the wrong thing to ask. Trying to think of something that could cheer her up was interpreted by Bakura holding up one of his pink boxers.

"Damn it Wheeler, don't you know you're not meant to show these to a lady"

Joey would never admit that he shirked like a girl but he did as he ran round the room picking up his boxers and snatching the ones out of Bakura's hand, before shoving them in to his roam.

"So um, why don't you guys sit down and tell me what's going on while I'll get us some drinks"

Everyone sat down with drinks and pizza before telling Joey the story of the missing Bez and the attack of Echidna and Panic.

"Panic the twist creepy guy that almost throws Mai off of the island? Isn't he one of Pegasus clowns? Hey maybe he's behind this? He's done stupid shit like this before"

"No he's not!" said Bester quickly "He wouldn't do something like this"

"I think Bester is right" said Yami calmly "Pegasus is a change man Joey, at least he is no longer affected by the power of the eye. He has control over it now. No Panic is working alone with Echidna's help."

"And Echidna wants all us Yami's heads on a stick and Panic wants Yugi to suffer because of his humiliation at Duelist kingdom" added Bakura

"So this Echidna guy is after all the old spirits, hey did you warn Kaiba? I mean isn't he meant to have been a priest or something" said Joey looking at yami.

"Since neither Panic nor Echidna knows about Seto, we're hoping that will keep him safe" said Yami.

"KAIBA WHERE THE HELL DID YOU LEARN HOW TO DRIVE?! I WANT TO HAVE LESSONS" screamed Ishtar over the roar of the bugatti veyron engine. While Bez and Malik were holding on for dear life, Ishtar loved the speed and recklessness of Kaiba's driving. Kaiba turned sharply around the corner and shouted back.

"On a race track, where else?"

"Only you Kaiba could learn there" laughed Ishtar

"I don't suppose you could slow down while I'll check the road for my stomach could you?" asked Bez.

"I swear if I hear another moan or sarcastic comment out of any of you I'll…"

What Kaiba would have done he did not say as he had to slam on his brakes as the tall dark menacing figure of Echidna walked in to the middle of the road. The car rolled and slammed in to many of the parked cars before flipping over to its side.

"Shit Bez, the petrol tank has just broke we need to get out of here" shouted Ishtar as he grabbed Malik. Bez leaped from her seat and dragged an unconscious Seto out of the car, when she saw Echidna lit a match and threw in their direction. She threw herself and Seto as far as she could when the car exploded and debris when flying in all directions. She felt the glass cut her skin and the black smog fill her longs as she lay on top of Kaiba. She was then suddenly pulled to her feet by her hair and forced to look in to the face of her arch foe.

"As beautiful as ever Lady Bez" laughed Echidna as he licked the blood off her face. "Being battered and bloody really becomes you, and I will turn you in to a masterpiece, for your pitiful light and Pharaoh to see"

Punching her in the gut rendering her unconscious Echidna carried her body away leaving distraction in his wake.

In Joey's apartment Bester started to scream and cry, as the others looked out of the window to see the smoke raising from the wreckage.

To be continued… soon…this year…


End file.
